Human
Overview Humans (Latin: ''Homo Sapien, ''literally means "wise man") are a sentient race native to Earth in the Sol System. They are part of the Order Primates. Humans are the only sentient race that has survived evolution on Earth. Humans are characterized by having a large brain relative to body size, with a particularly well developed neocortex, prefrontal cortex and temporal lobes, making them capable of abstract reasoning, language, introspection, problem solving and culture through social learning. Humans are believed to have evolved 200,000 years ago. Now by the 25th century humans have developed space craft, and practical faster than light speed travel. History Homo sapiens are believed to have appeared in Earth's fossil record between approximately 100,000 and 200,000 years ago (An older branch of Homo sapiens known as Homo sapiens idaltu was believed to have lived as far back as 160,000 BCE). While the exact origin of humanity is a hotly contested paleontological debate, it is likely that the first humans evolved from a genus of upright ape-like hominids called Australopithecus (likely Australopithecus afarensis). The most successful species, Homo sapiens is not the only human to have evolved on Earth, but the Homo sapiens species, modern humanity, are believed to have either displaced or outlasted all other branches of the genus. Evidence exists that there was significant contact between anatomically-modern humans and other members of the genus, both cultural and genetic, coexisting with Homo erectus, neanderthalensis, and floresiensis, and, based on residual genetic evidence, interbreeding with other species (1-4% of the DNA in European and East Asian humans is Neanderthal, while Melanesian people have 4% of a close relative to the Neanderthals in their blood). Modern humans usually stand 6' tall, though this varies depending on nutrition, genetics and other factors. Human civilization started roughly 10,000 years ago. This is marked by the time when humanity started sedentary agricultural practices. By then however, humans had migrated to most continents of the planet. Human hunters arrived to the other continents via land bridges and primitive boats. They had traveled the distance to find prey. However, after the Ice Age ended about 10,000 years ago the land bridges disapeared and large animals began to go extinct. This started agricultural practices. 18th-20th Centuries Before the 18th-20th Centuries humans had fought wars with melee weapons then crude cannons and muskets. But the 18th and 20th centuries saw great cultural and technological growth on a scale not seen before. Automobiles and even flying aircraft were developed in this age. Other advances were automatic weapons, and rockets. Later nuclear power, jets, 'smart-weapons', and space travel were invented and perfected. Revolutionary progress in humanity's understanding of medicine and chemistry was also being made during this era of turning points. Such important chemical engineering advancements included anesthesia which dramatically enhanced all surgical practices, and plastics that could cheaply fulfill an enormous amount of material roles (with the better preservation of food being one of its greatest functions). Prior to such chemical and medical advances, average humans at the beginning of this time span could expect a lifespan of approximately 45 years, but towards its end, thanks to the introduction of antibiotics and other medicines combined with better food production and preservation, the age-old scourge of widespread plague and starvation was becoming virtually a thing of the past, and enabling people to live well beyond 80 and even into 100 years of age. This era also saw the first truly modern wars. Two large world wars saw the greatest military innovations of humanity. Then helicopters and jet aircraft became wide-spread afterwards in later wars. In addition the world wars saw chemical weapons. The last and most terrifying weapon of this era was the atomic bomb. This deadly weapon still sees use to this day. It still affects human politics. Colonization and Future War In the 22nd century humanity became united. Humanity also invented practical faster than light speed travel. The human government, the TSF saw that humanity spread beyond the solar system. Colonization was followed by developments in war. Another realm of war was opened up, space. And this required new tactics and equipment to fight in. Category:Races